


It Started With A Tweet

by wabbit-ears (wabbit)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbit/pseuds/wabbit-ears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a tweet and ended with six movie posters, a collection of special edition Blue-ray DVDs, over two hundred bookmarked fanfics, and a folder on his computer entitled "CXInc Schematics" that was filled with pictures and the occasional video of Charles dressed in slightly less clothing than perhaps appropriate. (for Endingthemes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Tweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> For endingthemes' prompt: Famous person and fan AU

It started with a tweet. Erik usually didn't bother with twitter––he could never quite fit his indignant tirades in response to ignorance and mutant-phobia in two hundred some characters––but the offhand comment of Charles Xavier, who he vaguely knew as a rom-com actor Magda had loved, made such waves across the internet that everyone in his office had spent all morning talking about it. Despite his threats to fire them all. Repeatedly. Thus, he learned that Xavier had apparently been outed as a mutant. Rather than vehemently denying the rumors that had spread like wildfire after an anonymous source had tipped off a celebrity blogger, Xavier had written a flippant message on twitter announcing his status.  
  
“You’d like him, Erik,” Armando said. “He’s pretty active about mutant rights too.”  
  
“‘Cept less homicidal about it,” Alex chipped in. Erik sent him a withering glare that had the interns scrambling for their desks.  
  
Still, that night he gave into temptation and googled the infamous tweet.

 

  
  
[No, TMZ, I cannot breathe fire. I can, however, read minds. #Surprise #MutantAndProud]  

 

  
Erik snorted. No doubt Xavier would latch onto the recent wave of mutant activism and ride the wave of sympathy and milk it for all it was worth with stories of childhood bullying and regurgitated “everyone is equal” speeches. Still, it wasn’t every day that a celebrity of Xavier’s fame announced to the world his X-gene status, and telepath rights were particularly controversial, so he searched for recent Xavier interviews, steeling himself for the usual asinine responses favored by those catering to a human audience. Only Xavier wasn’t stupid, or dull, or uninformed. Xavier could debate intelligently on the recent mutant-phobic legislation in Indiana. Xavier could speak passionately about youth outreach programs that he’d attended as a child and funded now as an adult. Xavier apparently had a god damn Masters in Genetics and could ramble on about genetic markers until the talk show host cut him off.  
  
It wasn’t a fluke. Interview questions rarely went beyond mundane inquiries about cast relations or desperate attempts at stirring up some gossip, but on occasion Xavier showed he was clever, thoughtful, and terribly charming. Before he knew what he was doing, he was clicking through the links for a another interview. And another. And, well.  
  
It started with a tweet and ended with two movie posters, six special edition Blue-ray DVDs, over three hundred bookmarked fanfics, and a folder hidden on his home computer entitled "CXInc Schematics" filled with pictures and the occasional video of Charles dressed in slightly less clothing than perhaps appropriate.  
  
But so what if Erik spent most of his off hours watching and re-watching interview clips while battling trolls mutant-haters on message boards. He had a new hobby, and Emma kept on nagging at him to find a life outside of work anyways. Admittedly, he would rather gnaw off his arm than let her know of his new found passion, so the nagging continued, but whatever. It was fine. He was not obsessed, and he had everything under control.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
“Lehnsherr, you’ve got a new rookie on your hands. Don’t bite this one’s head off,” Emma ordered as she dropped by his office just long enough to hand off his newest team member.  
  
“Hi,” the cheery blue scaled redhead said, sticking out her hand for a shake. “I’m Raven, the new designer.”  
  
She’d fit right in with Alex, Armando, and Sean. Erik tried to keep his grimace off his face. “Right. Armando can fill you in on the project details, go talk to him and get started. Team meeting once everyone gets back from lunch.”  
  
He kept his eyes on his paperwork until she got the hint, and with a huff and a muttered “nice to meet you” she left his office.  
  
He opened up his bagged lunch and checked his phone for any RSS feed updates. Huh. Apparently Charles was in New York, visiting his––sister. He dropped his phone back onto his desk and fiddled through the paperwork to find Raven’s file. Sure enough, the newest architectural designer was named Raven Darkholme.  
  
Raven Darkholme. His newest coworker was Charles’ sister. But chances were he’d never see Charles, what with him spending most his time shooting on set or traveling to promote his movies. If by some stroke of luck Raven brought him to the company christmas party, well, Erik had perfected the art of staying just long enough to be seen mingling with VIPs by his bosses for a few minutes before escaping unnoticed. It would be fine. They would never meet, and Erik could keep his dignity as a silent fan watching Charles from afar.  
  
Erik was so busy repeating this to himself that he nearly missed the light knock on his door. A brown-haired, blue eyed man who, Erik realized with dawning horror, he had several pictures of on his desktop currently stood at his doorway.    
  
“Hello,” Charles said politely, “I’m Charles, Raven’s brother. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, would you? We’re supposed to go out for lunch together.”  
  
This was not fine.


End file.
